


Grumpy Drummer

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [16]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Cranky Tommy, Cute, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tommy throws a tantrum.





	Grumpy Drummer

**Author's Note:**

> #24 I think someone needs a nap

“I don’t want to do it again,” Tommy whined, tossing his drumsticks down. “We’ve been doing the same song for three days now! I’m over it!”

“Dude, are you two?” Vince asked, watching the drummer have a meltdown.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tommy snapped.

“Vince is meaning that you’ve been kinda a piss baby the past few days,” Nikki told him. “You need to chill the fuck out.” Tommy sat there for a moment, staring at them. That’s when he started to do something they had never seen him do before.

He started to cry.

“What the fuck is going on?” Mick asked, looking at Vince and Nikki. They had never, ever seen Tommy cry before. Like there had been tears in his eyes a couple times when he had been nailed in the balls, but never a full blown, snotty nose, ugly cry.

“Uh...T-bone?” Nikki asked, stepping closer. “You okay?”

“Does it look like I’m okay?” He snapped at Nikki. He got up from his kit and stormed off, leaving the other three members confused.

“I think someone needs a nap,” Mick grumbled. Nikki put down his bass and went after Tommy.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Nikki asked. Tommy stopped and wiped his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Tommy whispered. “I didn’t mean to act up…”

“What happened?” Nikki asked, honestly worried about his friend. He had never seen Tommy throw a tantrum like that before.

“I haven’t been feeling good, my girlfriend broke up with me, and I haven’t slept in days,” Tommy admitted. “Too many things running through my mind and…” Tommy burst into a coughing fit then.

“Damn T-bone, why didn’t you say something?” Nikki asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Were you going to wait until you collapsed on stage from lack of sleep and the cough?”

“I didn’t want you guys to think I was a baby or something,” Tommy pouted. “You guys already treat me like one.”

“That’s cuz you’re the baby of the band,” Nikki smiled.

“Vince isn’t that much older than me,” Tommy pouted.

“But he’s still older,” Nikki teased. “Come on. You really should take a nap.”

“But…” Tommy started to protest.

“I agree with him drummer,” Mick spoke up from behind them, making Tommy jump.

“Jesus Christ Mick,” Tommy gasped. “Give a bit of a warning next time, will ya?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Mick asked with a chuckle.

“We can call it a day man,” Vince told him. “I’d love to hit the beach. Plenty of hot girls out there just waiting for me.”

“Yeah, because they think you’re one of them and want to borrow your makeup,” Nikki laughed. Vince went to punch him but Nikki pulled Tommy in front of him like a shield.

“Come on man, that’s not cool. He’s sick,” Vince grumbled.

“Makes the perfect shield!” Nikki laughed. Mick just rolled his eyes. He didn’t realize that he was in a band with a bunch of two-year-olds.

“Can we go?” Tommy asked. “I think I actually could use that nap.” He started coughing again.

“Yeah, let’s do it before he coughs a lung up,” Vince rolled his eyes a bit.

“Oh, that could be cool. Think you could do it on stage and gross everyone out?” Mick teased. Tommy just shook his head. Nikki led him out to his car and drove Tommy back home.

Where he fell asleep instantly.


End file.
